


How did we end up here

by livetherollercoaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetherollercoaster/pseuds/livetherollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal day two soulmates met and their love flourished. So much so their children wouldn't sleep without hearing the story each night</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we end up here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @larrycumon_ on instagram for proof reading and giving my ideas!!

'Darcy if your not in bed by the time I come up no ice cream' Louis calls out in a feeble attempt to discipline his daughter. Sighing he walks away and back downstairs leaning on a kitchen counter smiling at his husband of almost 10 years. Asleep on the sofa with their teenage son. Knowing moments like these were far and few between he took a quick photo before pocketing his phone. 

'Alex c'mon bed please' he says gently shaking the boys shoulder.  
Grumbling he gets up mumbling a goodnight and leaving a kiss on both his fathers cheeks before heading to bed. Surprisingly not ashamed to show his love for his family something Cleary Inherited from his mismatched upbringing and living with grandparents so making most of what time he had with his parents became the most important thing.

'Harry your turn Darcy won't sleep again' he whisper sitting down beside his husband gently tugging his hair. Waking up gently Harry turns and smiling sleepily, leaning up he gently kisses his husband cherishing what little time they have alone.

As much as they love the kids they have they love sharing time alone. Despite the years ahead of it they Have moments Like these are what make the day special.

'Let me guess the story again?" He says softly running his fingers across Louis cheek.  
'You make us some hot chocolate I'll sort Alex and then meet you in our bed' he says stretching out the muscles in his back.  
Wandering upstairs and into darcys room he kneels beside her bed.

'Papa I can't sleep' she says giggling unable to tell a lie Harry picks her up and walks her into the shared bedroom laying her in the centre of the bed  
'your a cheeky three year old' he smiles and slides into bed beside her waiting for Louis to return.  
Moments later he wanders in with a tray. two steaming hot cups and a cooler one in a small flask for Darcy.  
"story time please' she says smiling cuddling up to both her father's  
'your turn tonight Louis' Harry says grinning. Louis version is always more vivid and nerve wracking than Harry's calm and collected recollection of events 

*flashback*

Louis Tomlinson. Age 18. From Doncaster. A normal lad by all recognition, nothing much made him stand out. Well that was sort from his loud and rather energetic personality. Followed by a voice when he sung, stunned people with his talents.

Harry Styles. Aged 16. From Cheshire. A complete opposite to Louis. Calm, clumsy but thoughtful and full of love. At such a young age no one expected him to be doing this, but his voice said other things.

Louis had left early in the morning with a packed lunch in one had and a one way train ticket to London. Optimistic. The long journey was spent quietly practising and nervously biting his nails. A habit he'd remind himself to stop later on.

Over a hundred miles away Harry was beginning the same journey, albeit shorter. Equally full of nerves but also confidence. At such a young age success would change his entire life's prospects.

Rushing down corridor after corridor he finally found the bathrooms. Sighing in relief he swung the door open and stepped inside heading over to a sink to clean up briefly.

' Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love  
We'd be making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?" A soft voice songs from one of the stalls. 

Pausing and looking up Louis smiles. His favourite song, one that holds many childhood memories within its melody.

Harmonising with the unknown voice he joined in.  
" Isn't she pretty? Truly the Angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy, we have been Heaven blessed" he sings softly 

Both boys dipping in and out of the rest of the song voices complementing each other well.  
The sound of a bolt sliding out makes Louis freeze not prepared to meet the bpy. Out comes a stumbling 16 year old. Brown curly hair green eyes and limbs too big for his small frame. 

Tripping over his own feet he stumbles into Louis knocking him slightly

'Oops' he mumbles looking up.  
'Hi' Louis responds smiling. A strong sense of love and affection overwhelming his senses

*end of flashback*

' so that's how daddy met papa?" Darcy questions smiling.  
'Well that's a version of events' Harry smiles leaning over his daughter to kiss his husbands cheek lightly beginning to sing once again. This time looking down at his daughter.

Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love  
We'd be making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?

Isn't she pretty? Truly the Angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy, we have been Heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us He's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love?

Towards the end Darcy had fallen asleep leaving no option but for her to stay with her parents. A knock on the door startled them since it could only be Alex. He wanders in all 16 years of him looking almost identical to Harry.

'mind if I stay here too?' He questions having heard the song.  
No one had to answer for him to know it was okay knowing he never had the perfect family upbringing but he had what he needed.

The next morning Harry awoke first grabbing his phone he took a photo of his family posting it to his instagram.

'Dreading the days when Alex leaves but loving the Moments like these. Darcy is growing up faster than ever but is stubborn just like her father. And Louis I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you' he puts as the caption.

Replacing his phone on the table he lays back down just enjoying what little time they have before Alex moves on to university and following his dreams of becoming an artist.

One Direction's success was still going strong with loyal fans growing older with them and loving the changes in the music they were producing.


End file.
